Harry potter and the truth uncoverd
by hippogriff
Summary: Harry' 6th year at school turns out better than he expected h/g r/h please r/r don't be to cruel as this is my first fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter and the truth uncovered  
  
Chapter 1 :The best birthday ever  
  
Harry potter was a strange boy in many ways for one he looked forward to school. He hated summer holidays and he was forced to do his homework in secret for he was a wizard and lived with his muggle reletives his aunt and uncle and there son Dudley who all hated magic.Harry was a strange boy in his appereance as much as any thing else about him he was thin as a stick compaired to his cousin but was also tall when he'd returned from his sixth year at hogwarts to his uncle frustration he now had to look up to his nephew when he was shouted at him. His hair grew all over the place and across his forehead was a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt Harry was in the middle of his homework (Divination) when he saw his owl Hedwig a buetiful female snowey owl and two others one was Errol the weasleys very old owl and a male snowey owl who Harry had never seen befor. Harry instantley went to the male snowey owl first to see who had sent it as Harry releived him of his letter the owl flew over to Hedwigs cage took a drink and waited there to Harry's amazement as he read the letter  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sending this letter with my new owl Orion. He was my present for becoming a prefect.This letter is for a reason and that reason is I want to talk to you as soon as you get here on monday. It's serious please! love Ginny ***** p.s. if you didn't now about monday yet I'm sorry. p.s.s. you'll get your present when you arrive.  
  
Harry looked up from his letter and wondered what was so serious with Ginny. He then turned on his own owl and took his letter from her wher she flew to where Orion was sitting and took her drink and then began nudging him harry unwrapped his letter where two peices of parchment he picked up his letters and read them one was a card from hermione the second was her letter and with this letter ther was a present which he put to one side and begun to read the letter Dear Harry, I,m at the moment I'm at Rons, helping out with a few things for your surprise. I've been busy with schoolwork ("what a surprise") but just this I'm neglecting my schoolwork and being normal for once I've gotta go finish helping soon so it's all ready for you love Hermione ******** Harry opened his present quickly it was a whole set of michevious items from zonkos.Harry now turned his attention to Errol and could guess what it said from what he found out from Ginny letter. Harry, mum asked Dumbledore if you can stay here but he said only after your 17th birthday. He said something about the protection provided by your uncle would no longer be of any use as you were no longer underaged and could protect yourself, But on a lighter note we'll come and get you on sunday night have your stuff ready to leave by six Ron p.s.try and be tempted to transfigure your cousin it'd be a laugh when we arrived Fred and George are coming they have to test if some things are safe for humans  
  
Harry looked down at all the stuff that was on the bedside cabinat and then looked at his watch he had been 16 for over an hour and he hadn't noticed it. He quickley stood up and dived for his wand on his desk so he could pack his trunk quickly but in his haste he knocked Hedwig's cage from it's stand causing his aunt and uncle to wake in a foul temper as they had hardly any sleep all week from fear of Harry's birthday and what he would be able to do. For once in his life the dursleys had paid mre attention for his birthday than Dudleys not that it was a good  
  
thing. Harry groaned as he heard his uncle smash against his door so hard Harry was sure he woke the neighbours "what have you done this time heh blown up one of those stink bomb things or something or maybe you've ....." harry had interupted his uncle's continueouse drone and muttered to him " I never have to listen to your annoying voice ever again ' RICTUSEMPRA!' enjoy " and with that said his uncle doubled over in laughter as Harry performed the banishing spell he gave a little laugh as he got changed for bed ********************************* " My lord our spy's are positioned around the weasley home we will have him soon" "Good our plan falls silently and undetectedly in to place by that mudblood and muggle lover Dumbledore. I will have my revenge" Voldemorts cruel long lauge peirced the silence all all around him. ********************************* Harry awoke from his dream by the sudden pain in his forehead he clutche d his scar in pain. He tried to remember what had happened but as the pain dissappered so did the memory. he checked his clock it had been asleep most of the morning he hadn't bothered to pack his trunk properly so did it magicly he heard a knock on the door as his slowly sliming cousin had entered the room he had become slightly more bearable over the holiday as he kept fighting with his farther and was constantly giving him black eyes in Harrys defence he had been greatful for Harry since the summer holidays in the year befor his 5th year at hogwarts when Voldemorts lackeys had attacked him on the way to the shop and Harry had rescued him since then he had been scared to buy food for himself and as a result he had lost a considerate amount of weight and was quite pleased he had a worried look on his face as he entered the room "I heard you scream are you alright" said Dudley with the first hint of concern he had ever heard in his voice " yeah I'm fine, what's up?" said Harry trying to change the subject. "It's dad he can't seem to stop laughing it freaking mum out" Dudley said and Harry knew why he was concerned. "oh!that was me. Do you want me to stop it I can if you want? Harry said not wanting to but he knew he'd have to eventually " you did that if you could stop it I'd be greatful." Harry interupted him by casting the spell and the yell of his uncle "there just one thing I need to ask." " yeah shoot." " I thought you can't do magic out side school or you'll get expelled " " ah that well I up till last night I couldn't but once you turn 17 you are no longer under age and can do magic" " all right see you later Harry I've gotta go now, Happy birthday I'll try to get you a present if I go out" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Harry finished packing and draged his trunk down the steps at 5:50 hitting every step on his way causing his uncle to shout "what are you doing murdering a snake ow!" Harry had been told by the ow that dudley had hit him he pulled his trunk through to the living room where he tipped it on his end and sat on it his uncle the asked "what are you doing with that stuff for go put it back in your room" Harry reply to this was "no I'm going soon and I'm gonns need it when the weasleys arrive oh and Dudley don't eat anything you find or are given Ron's brothers are coming remeber last time" the last time the weasleys were here he grew a four foot luminouse tonge and almost chocked him to death his aunt and uncle by this time had turned an ugly sickley green they also remembered the last time mr weasley had picked him up he had blasted half the front room away the last two years Hermione's parent had picked him up on there way to drop her off he often thought this was better for the dursleys as Hermiones parents were muggles too. The door bell rang which announced the arrival of the weasleys dead on 6'o'clock. Harry wasn't expecting his uncle answer the door "yes what do you want" " I'm here to pick up Harry" and with that Harry took his things with out a word said as Harry left he saw what appered to be a stretch limo with the twins and Rons poking there heads out of the windows and singing happy birthday on the top of there voices 


	2. the burrow

chapter two : The Burrow  
  
Harry looked inside the limo which as did the weasley's last car had been magically expanded even though he didn't need it. Harry was sure this was a minestry car that mr weasley had borrowed but not wanting to sound rude decided not to mention it. "Harry, mate can I talk to you away from Fred and George for a minuit come down this end of the car" said Ron it sounded important " It's about me and Hermione I just thought I ought to tell you well the thing is Ginny just got a job and I think she scared of something 'cause she keeps asking Fred, George and me to pick her up she when she started she was fine but since wednesday she been scared to walk anywhere by herself." "Ron, get to the point" Harry said a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Right sorry well I just thought that you could pick her up so I can spend some time with Hermione" finished Ron "what" Ron asked Harry. Harry had liked ginny since last year because he was afraid that if he got close to anyone they'ed be used to get him 'cause he would go to rescue them and try to be heroic. Harry who had a interested look on his face " how long did it take you to figure out she liked you. And when where how and why did it take you so bloody long?" From then on Ron and Harry talked about Rons relation ship with Hermione by the time they had finished it had passed night fall and Harry was wondering where they were going but thought better of it so he decided to mess with Hermione's present. Harry, Ron , Fred and George played well into the early hours of the morning before they dropped into deap sleep. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ " wormtail has my plan succeded "came the cruel voice of the dark lord voldemort he " no my lord we have suffered suvear casulties we must remove our troops from the area there are to many of the order there if we suffer another attack are troops will not survive" "'Crucio' My dear wormtail do you have a spine you worthless peice of filth. Have you lost your faith in your lord we will rebuild our troops" " my lord we will not rebuild our troups we will not recruit more troops and I know the reason why I have the encantation too defeat you" "oh really I'm soooo scared you think I'll let you just defeat me like that, i'd like to see you try" and with this he tosed his wand towards wormtail " you are not stroung enough to defeat me there is only one that can defeat me and that sdame person made me lose 13 years of my life. Dont' you know anything you rodent" "condem su alma a los fuegos del infierno" with his last word the ground began to shake with the force of 10 earthquakes at once admist the loud rumblings a loud peircing scream of voldermort as fire was slowly rising in a circle around him the ground opened up causing him and all of voldermorts supporter all over the world to burn to ash and are blown away as the ground closed up *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Harry woke up the scar on his forehead so sevear he began to scream on the top of his voice " MAKE IT STOP PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP " and then suddenley nothing finally realising where he was he apolagised to mr weasley for making them stop but as the pain started to dissappear he recollected his dream and blurted it out "mr weasley I had a dream about voldermort he has been killed he's gone for good thanks to wormtail he saved your family he had positioned deatheaters around your home and then he let wormtail try he thought he was invicable and he's gone" "ok Harry and we here Ginny wants to see you see over in the orchard and don't worry about your dream go strech your legs " Harry started off towards the orchard where he knew Ginny would be. he got there to find her red hair flowing over her face as was writing in a notebook and there was a wind blowing feircly even though there was a large hedge guarding her from it. she sat there look up every now and again she had not noticed him there he decided to sneak up on her "Guess who" he said covering her eyes as he removed his had she screamed "Harry, why did you do that, I could kill you, but I'd rather not if thats okay" she said chasssing him around for a while  
  
" Harry the thing I wanted to talk to you about is well I kinda liked you for a while and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"Harry stared back too shocked to speak" I mean you don't have too never mind forget..." " yes why not we both like each other "and with that said Ginny jumped up and down then kissed Harry first it was just a small kiss which quickly progressed into a snog which ended to quickly for Harry but was unavoidable as Ginnys mum had come to tell them dinner was ready  
  
" EXCUSE ME!!" Harry and Ginny spun around to face an angry mrs weasley who started to give them an hour long lecture to both Harry and Ginny she finally got to say what she came out to say that brunch was ready (breakfast/lunch) as she stalked away Harry and ginny couldn't stop lauging for about five minuits before ginny said " she's probably gone to tell dad " Harry then said "that's not the way I would have chose for her to find out in but it was funny " they both simultaniously laughed "you cheeky git, I can't beleve you" they went inside and sat next to Ron and Hermione ron was the first one to ask " what did you do to piss mum off " his face had changed from the verge of laughter to a angry face " she caught us.... " ginny stoped him there if they told Fred or George they never forget or they'd kill Harry and then never forget it "having a grass fight" she said obivously lying. **************************************************************************** ********** The rest of the evening passed uneventfully Harry Ron Hermoine and Ginny chatted Ron had asked Harry to sleep in percy's room that night 'cause he 'liked' bieng in his room by himself. Harry knew the reason for this he and hermione wanted to be by there selfs. Harry didn't mind this arrangement he had wished to be alone he wanted to think about his day the weasleys arriving in the limo, the dursley being scared shitless by him the previous evening, the journey her, the dream about voldermort and wormtail and the best of the all memorys he could finally express his fealing to ginny. He knew that she had feelings for him ever since his second year but he had always thought of her as Rons little sister but over the last few months he had begun to return these feelings for a while know he was plucking up the courage to ask her out but every time he went to ask her he had always forgotten what he wanted to say. he could now relax for he didn't need to worry about asking her out 'cause she had asked him. Harry slowly fell into a deep sleep and whan he woke from the sun shinning on his closed eyes he could feal something in his arms as he opened them he saw ginny lying in his arms her hair flowing everywherereflecting the sun making each strand of hiar a different shade of red. His arms tightened as if he feared that if he let go he'd lose her forever. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead and wispered softly in her ear " I love you ginny " he watched her sleep unpestered by dreams of voldemort 


End file.
